


When You Dance With The Devil, The Devil Don't Change. The Devil Changes You.

by RigorMorton



Series: Valeskins [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Flirting, Floor Sex, Forceful Consensual Sex, Groping, Jerome Being A Little Shit, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Older Woman/Younger Man, Painful Sex, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: Leslie Thompkins is a bit of a prude. She's prim and proper, and ladylike. Everything a sophisticated doctor like herself should be.But a certain ginger haired maniac, she shows a little kindness to, is about to change all that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of episode 14, after Jerome has been arrested and Jim is watching Lee right before she leaves the precinct. I may make this into a 2 chapter fic. We’ll see. Anyway this is just some major flirting. I’ll continue it with smut if anyone wants me too.

Lee flashes a half hearted smile at Jim as she throws her purse over her shoulder, carrying her coat on her forearm.

She doesn’t forgive him, but felt the need to break the awkward tension when she noticed him staring.

The doctor’s far too tired for a sentimental talk with her ex. Working in the same building with him, is exhausting enough.

As she makes her way down the hall, past the lockup, she catches ginger hair out of the corner of her eye. Jerome’s flaming locks are hard to miss.

The brunette stops dead in her tracks and hurries up to the detective leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

“Excuse me? ” She snaps.

The frazzled detective snaps out of his daze and throws his feet off his desk.

“ Um… What seems to be the problem, Doctor Thompkins? ”

Lee sets her coat down on the chair, to put her hand on her hip.

“ What is he doing here? ” She points to Jerome, whose brow (or what used to be) immediately cocks at the mention of himself.

The detective looks confused. He opens his mouth to answer, but Lee cuts him off.

“ His freaking face is missing! Why isn’t he in the hospital? ” She scolds.

The detective is speechless. He starts to stutter an answer, but again is cut off by the outraged doctor.

“Get him to a hospital, right now.” The doctor points her finger practically in his face, before grabbing her coat in a huff.

“Um.. Yes ma'am. ” The nervous detective stutters, before picking up the phone on his desk.

“Thank you.” Lee gives a faceless Jerome a concerned glance before walking away.

“Miss Thompkins? ” A low gravelly voice calls out.

Lee lets out a sigh as she turns back around to see the bloodied teen standing up against the steel cage - his hands wrapped tightly around the bars.

She huffs and walks up to him, looking annoyed.

“What is it, Jerome? ”

“ Just wanted to say thanks. ” He grins mischievously.

The brunette glares at him through squinted eyes and folded arms.

“It’s not personal. I’m a doctor. I took an oath to do no harm. Don’t take it to heart, kiddo.”

Lee starts to walk away, but something pulls her back - something that’s been bugging her since yesterday.

She walks back up to the bars, feeling brave and wanting answers.

“Why didn’t you kill me, Jerome? ” She asks with authority. “ You’d kill someone soon as look at em. I knew you were alive and I knew where you were going. I should be dead. Why aren’t I? ”

The teens bloody lips curl up into his signature smirk. “I don’t know.” He shrugs - obviously playing coy.

It’s not like I could shoot you without alerting the entire precinct. Killing you was inconvenient.“

Lee snorts and gives a sarcastic laugh. "Like hell.” She shakes her head, leaning closer to the bars.

“Cut the crap, Jerome. We were in an M.E. office. There were scalpels and sharp instruments galore. You could’ve slit my throat and been on your merry way. But instead, you took the time to tie me up and gag me.” She looks deep into the green eyes peering back at her through a red stained face. “Why?”

Jerome breathes in deep, waving a hand dramatically as he opens his mouth to speak. “You weren’t afraid of me.” He replies nonchalantly.

Lee gives him a skeptical look, glaring at him with disbelief.

“Don’t get me wrong.. "Jerome starts, as he begins to pace the floor of his cell. I thoroughly enjoy being feared. Seeing people turn white as a ghost just from my mere presence, is quite flattering. Honestly, I never thought I’d actually appreciate someone standing up to me, but here we are. ” He shrugs, smirking cockily.

Lee swallows thickly before starting to chuckle in disbelief.

“Maybe I just like you.” The teen shrugs. “Is that so terrible?”

The doctor rolls her eyes with a huff. “Not to sound ungrateful…” She moves in closer. “But I don’t care.” Lee pulls the strap of her purse back up over her shoulder, getting ready to leave.

“Sure ya do, Doc.” Jerome smirks. “A classy, sophisticated woman like you, has probably been treated like a lady your whole life.”

This sparks a curiosity in the beautiful doctor. She listens closely, still glaring at the homicidal teen.

“I bet you’ve eaten more lobster than you can shake a stick at. You get wined and dined and have men going all out for you, but not daring to make a move till at least six or so dates, and then when they finally get invited up to your apartment, they treat you with kid gloves - slow and romantic and all that hoopla.” He leans back, keeping his grasp on the bars, waving his arm around like a showman.

Lee stares blankly at him, unsure of what to make of this spectacle. So far he’s right.

Jerome presses his face against the bars, despite the sting of the cold metal against his skinless face.

“Don’t you ever tire of it, Miss Thompkins? Doesn’t it ever get boring? Haven’t you ever wanted some real excitement? A guy that’ll grab your ass, take your panties off with his teeth, and bend you over a desk? ” He growls, grinning from ear to ear.

Lee pauses for a moment. She doesn’t know whether to be appalled or just accept it, because deep down inside it’s true.

Instead of spitting in his face, and running off in a huff, the doctor decides to play his little game.

She leans in as close as she can, and whispers… “You know… When I first saw you, I thought you were handsome.” Lee smirks, watching a glimmer in the boy’s eye. “But… Then of course I got to know you.”

Jerome’s beaming smile instantly turns to a frown as he scoffs.

“Goodbye, Jerome.” Lee smiles smugly as she turns her back to him, headed toward the door.

“Wait!” Jerome calls out, practically melting into the bars. “Don’t you mean, see ya later?”

“Nope.” The doctor chuckles, lifting her hand to wave as she walks out the door.

Jerome sighs, turning around and slowly sliding his back down the bars, clutching his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This is an alternate version of the diner scene from My Three Soups. The episode takes place after Lee is infected with the Tetch virus, and kinda stayed bad, but in this she's still innocent, vanilla Leslie we know and love, from season one and two.]
> 
> Leslie walks by Jerome's uncle's diner on her way to a bar, and sees him being assaulted. 
> 
> She runs in to help him, and Jerome shows his gratitude by giving her the dick down of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash, y'all. Rough, raunchy trash.

Lee struts down the dark streets of Gotham, in her high heel shoes and silky new blouse, feeling confident and free, on her way to the bar just a few blocks away from her apartment. 

The beautiful brunette's had a rough week and just wants to relax and knock back a few drinks, forgetting about Jim and the decaying city, slowly crumbling around her.

She can see the neon sign flashing up ahead and she smiles with relief. She doesn't much care for walking these dangerous streets alone, but a few blocks hardly seemed worth a cab.

The doctor walks a little further up the sidewalk in front of a diner, about to pass it up without a care, when out of the corner of her eye, she sees men seemingly having some sort of struggle inside.

She stops and moves in to get a closer look. Low and behold, it's Jerome Valeska and two other men she's never seen before. 

One of the men is holding a struggling Jerome from the back while the other pulls what appears to be a boiling hot bowl of soup from the microwave. 

"Oh my God." She mutters to herself, before running inside. 

The bell dings when she enters, making all three men turn to look at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Get outta here, bitch." The man in the apron says, proceeding to try and pour the boiling liquid into Jerome's mouth.

"Get the fuck away from him." Lee barks, feeling a little too brave for her own good.

"Look here, you dumb cunt. I appreciate a concerned citizen, and all, but this here's Jerome Valeska. The psycho that broke out of Arkham tonight, and what we're doing, is giving him what he deserves. 

"I know who he is, and no one deserves that." She replies, looking at the confused look on Jerome's face.

He honestly cannot believe he's been saved by Leslie Thompkins of all people. Twice now.

"You tell em." Jerome groans, struggling to break free from the other man's grip. 

"Just stop, call the police, and they'll come for him."

"Aww, geez." The man sighs. "Let him go."

The other man drops Jerome to the floor with a thud, setting his sights on Leslie.

"Now get the bitch."

Lee panics, turning to run when big strong arms come down around her putting her in a chokehold.

Jerome scrambles up to his feet and grabs his gun that his dumbass uncle just left sitting on the counter. 

Lee watches him put the gun up to the other man's head. She can't hear the whole conversation due to the fact she's getting the life choked out of her.

She hears him call the man uncle Zach and asking "where is he?" then her vision starts to fade, along with her consciousness.

The sound of a gunshot makes her eyes pop open. She watches his uncle's body slump to the floor, and prays Jerome returns the favor and rescues her.

"Let her go." Jerome cocks the gun at the huge man, with a grin.

Lee gasps and grabs at her neck, falling down to her knees on the floor.

"Well, well, well." Jerome coos. "If it isn't my favorite doctor. The great Leslie Thompkins. My savior!. Wow. I did not see that one coming." He laughs, looking down at the bowl of soup that undoubtedly would've maimed him even worse than he already was, had the good doctor not intervened.

"You know, Miss Thompkins. .. With uncle Zach, the beatings just never stopped. They went on and on and…" he pauses - a sad look in his eye, that Lee doesn't know what to make of.

"Nobody ever helped me. Ever." Jerome catches himself showing emotion and quickly snaps out of his reminiscent trance. He starts cackling to mask the pain, he knows she saw.

"This is the second time, you've been kind to me Leslie. I guess I don't have a choice, but to pay it forward." He sighs with a shrug, shooting the big man behind her, right between the eyes.

Lee screams and gets up to her feet as the huge man falls straight backwards - his lifeless body, hitting the floor with a heavy cracking noise.

She yelps as Jerome grabs her by the waist, pulling her into his arms - chest to chest, and dips her backwards.

Lee feels weak in his arms, and bends to the boy's will as the handsome ginger smirks down at her.

"My hero." Jerome smiles, leaning down for a kiss.

As the boy's lips brush hers, Lee feels like the earth is moving from under her. Jerome tips her head back as they kiss. It feels like a lifetime in that moment, with her arms around the younger man - his big hand around her neck. Lee has one foot behind him, only the tip of her toes making contact with the ground. It feels as if she's defying gravity.

Then it hits her. She's letting Gotham's most heinous criminal, kiss her. And liking it.

She squirms in his arms, much to his chagrin. Jerome's never kissed anyone before. He didn't realize how nice it'd actually be.

The beautiful doctor's lips are so soft and supple against his mangled, dry mouth. He savors the waxy taste of her red lipstick, before licking into her hot mouth.

Lee manages to break free of the kiss, but not Jerome's grip. He spins her around to where he's now behind her, holding her body tightly to his and bringing his hand down around her mouth.

"Come on Miss Thompkins." He purrs, running his warm hands up her torso, and nuzzling his scarred face into the crook of her neck. "Let me show you my appreciation."

Lee knows she should just elbow him in the stomach and run, but she can't stop thinking about those dirty things he whispered to her at the precinct, the last time they saw each other. She'd honestly been thinking about it, ever since.

"Look at you." Jerome croons, running his free hand over the good doctor's breasts, kneeding them till her nipples harden painfully against her bra.

He then makes his way down her torso to her upper thigh. "Such a classy, sophisticated lady. I'm gonna fuck the lady right out of you."

He rocks his pelvis from side to side, rubbing his aching hard on over her backside.

Lee's breath hitches tightly in her heaving chest. She's never had anyone treat her like this. She's scared and intimidated. And so turned on. She needs this, but she's terrified of it.

A muffled whimper vibrates into Jerome's palm, as he gently runs his fingertips over the sensitive flesh of her thigh, before sliding them up her skirt.

He uses his whole hand to rub over her mound through her white cotton panties.

Jerome can't help but chuckle at the fact Lee wears such simple underwear. She would. And for some reason the thought arouses him more than any lacy, raunchy, lingere ever could.

Those long, creeping fingers, slip into the elastic waistband of Lee's panties, greated with soft hairs and wet warmth.

He growls into her ear, at the feel of her damp, swollen folds soaking his fingers.

Lee catches herself bucking her hips forward, rubbing herself into his hand. She'd like to pretend she doesn't want this, and put up some sort of fight so the guilt of her perversions won't eat her alive. But God, those wicked fingers, and that growl like voice has her falling apart.

"Get down on the floor." Jerome growls, low and gruff. "Face down. Eat tile."

Lee nods her head, gasping for breath when the boy's sweaty, sticky fingers free her mouth.

Her body trembles as it pushes into the cold, tile floor. She lies flat on her stomach but leaves her head up slightly. She can't bring herself to press her face against that filthy, germ coated floor. Although the idea of doing it on such filth is a little bit of a turn on. Lee's only ever done it on a bed. This feels degrading. Humilating. She loves it. 

Jerome settles down on top of her, pressing his body close to hers. He reaches down and hikes her skirt up over her ass, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of her crack peeking through the thin, white cotton.

"Hmmm." He smirks, running his hand over her taut cheeks, so smooth and firm. "Man, I bet that ass is tight."

Lee's stomach immediately sinks.

Jerome licks his lips, tugging her panties down the back of her legs, and over her high heels, discarding them to the floor.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass." He pants, ragged and breathless. 

Lee's mouth goes dry. She opens it to protest, but nothing comes out. Just heavy breathing.

"Classy lady like you. I bet nobody's even touched you back there before. I bet nobody's even tried, have they?" 

"No." Lee whispers, feeling her body shake against the cold ground. 

"Mhmm." He hums, slipping past her cheeks and rubbing the pad of his finger against the puckered opening. It's hot and sticky, making Jerome growl with arousal.

He retracts his hand and brings his mangled lips down around that same finger, coating it with drool until it shines.

Lee rests her forehead on her arm, whimpering as the long, warm digit pushes inside her.

It slides in with ease, but burns slightly making her grit her teeth.

Jerome moves it in and out of her, slowly, enjoying the satisfying warmth, hugging his finger.

If she feels this tight around one of his long, slim digits, he can only imagine what she feels like around his cock. The thought makes it twitch in his pants.

He can't take it anymore. He has to have her.

Jerome does a quick look around the diner, spotting a container of Crisco shortening on one of the counters.

"Don't move." He whispers, hopping up to retrieve it.

Lee lies there shaking, unsure of what's going on. Before she can lift her head, Jerome's heavy, hard body comes down over her's once more.

He scoops out the white, greasy substance and spreads it along the length of his cock.

Lee's relieved the kid's using something other than saliva to lube up with, but she's still terrified. 

There's a part of her that wants this so bad she can taste it. She's been prim and proper her whole life. The good doctor just wants to be bad. Get proper fucked into a dirty, diner floor while people outside pass by, completely unaware of the raunchy, butt fucking going on inside.

The other part of her wants to kick Jerome off and run. Run home to her bed, where it's safe. Back to her boring, vanilla life. It's so tempting.

But instead she lies there, quiet and quivering. Just waiting for the attack.

Her stomach ties itself in knots as the fat, swollen head of Jerome's cock bumps into her entrance. It's hot and slick against her, feeling strangely pleasant as it moves up and down the crease of her ass.

She starts to relax slightly, completely unsuspecting as a stretching burn, drags along her inner walls, filling her to the brim.

The sadistic little shit didn't even bother to prep her, or even inch in slowly for that matter.

A shrill cry leaves her lips, as her body squirms uncomfortably underneath Jerome. Her knees pressing into the floor - her toes curling.

He moves his hand down around her mouth again, squeezing roughly to muffle her cries.

"Shhh. Miss Thompkins. Just relax. It won't hurt the whole time." He whispers. But that's no comfort to the painstricken doctor.

Jerome starts to thrust his hips, fast and sloppily, impaling himself into the beautiful brunette's tight heat.

God, it's so good. Warm and velvety, suffocating his swollen cock.

"God that ass is so good. Fuck!" 

Lee squeals into his sweaty hand - hot tears pricking the corners of her eyes. It burns and aches, making her whimper and cry out against his palm.

"It's ok, Miss Thompkins. It's ok." He gently moves her hair behind her ear and out of her face, continuing to fuck her mercilessly. "It's gonna feel so good soon. I promise. You're gonna feel so full of my cock. You're gonna fucking love it."

Lee nods her head, still groaning into the tight hand around her mouth.

She tries her best to loosen her body, letting her legs relax against the floor and her toes uncurl. 

It's an instinctive reaction to squirm and tighten her calves in reponse to the intrusion, but it makes it so much worse.

Sure enough, about a minute after letting her body go limp, the sting in her rear settles down. 

She sighs in releaf, letting her head fall into her forearm. 

"Atta girl." Jerome laughs, nudging his groin obnoxiously into her backside. "Does it feel good now, baby? Just a little? "

Lee nods, starting to catch her breath. 

Jerome's cock slides in and out of her with smooth strokes, giving her a full, satisfying feeling, just like he said.

The pain fades more and more with every snap of his hips - a delightful tingle quickly taking it's place.

She moans against his hand, closing her eyes, and bucking her ass up slightly to meet Jerome's thrusts.

"Ooh, Miss Thompkins." Jerome chuckles. "You like that huh? You like getting that tight virgin ass of yours, blasted with my fat cock? Huh, you naughty bitch?"

Lee nods, making a muffled noise of agreement. 

"That's not good enough, Miss Thompkins. I need to hear you say it." He let's go of her mouth, now using that hand to pull her head back by her hair.

"I like it." Lee pants out.

"You like what?" Jerome growls.

"I like your cock in my ass." She whimpers, feeling her cheeks flush with red at the sound of her dirty words. She's never said such things. Filthy talk is normally not her thing, but then again, this is not her usual sexual encounter.

Jerome cackles, stinging her scalp as his fingers tighten around her brunette locks.

"Why do you like my cock in your ass, Miss Thompkins? Why?"

Lee sighs, heavily. This little maniac insists on bringing her out of her comfort zone. She'd better play along.

"Because it's raunchy and wrong, and it feels so good." She groans as her cock skewered ass gets pummeled again and again - Jerome fucking her even harder now - his arousal growing stronger at the good doctor's naughty words.

The hot, slide of his cock, filling her to the hilt opens the floodgates, making her scream with satisfaction.

Jerome grabs her mouth roughly with his other hand, to avoid anyone on the street from hearing her cries.

"Oh yeah. Scream for me, you filthy whore." Jerome barks, thrusting himself roughly into her inner depths with a grunt. 

He relishes in her muffled cries, knowing he's the cause of this uncontrollable noise, vibrating into his hot palm. 

His thrusts are merciless, nudging her body along the hard tile - stars studding her vision.

Her pussy's throbbing with arousal. She tries to grind it against the floor for friction, but the tile is hard against her pubic bone and does nothing for her.

Jerome hears her mumbling, muffled words, he can't quite make out.

"What was that, my dear?" He releases her mouth in curiosity.

"Touch me." Lee pants out, desperate and needy. "Please."

Jerome cackles obnoxiously. "Aww. What's wrong, baby? Is your cunt swollen? I bet it's so wet." He laughs.

Lee nods, biting her lip.

"How wet's your kitty, sweetness? Hmm? If I wiped my fingers on the floor underneath you, would they come back up wet?"

Despite his inexperience, Jerome is quit good with the dirty talk. Lee's impressed - her pussy constricting in response.

"Yes!" Lee shouts, feeling tingly and out of breath. "My pussy's so wet for you. Please touch it, Jerome. Please." She practically sobs.

The sound of the good doctor panting his name like that, drives Jerome mad with arousal. 

He lets go of Lee's hair, making her forehead slam into her arm.

"I'm gonna need you to lift your hips up just a little for me, so I can reach underneath you and diddle your cunt." He whispers, ghosting his lips over the shell of her ear.

Lee adjusts herself, slightly up on her knees. Just enough to give Jerome room to move.

"Mmmm. That's a good girl, he hums, sliding his hand between her legs, immediately met with a soaking warmth.

Lee gasps at his touch. It tingles so good. Those long digits moving down in between her swollen pussy lips, spreading her apart -Jerome's hot, fat cock riding up her ass. Two warm tingles. Two different places. 

Jerome hisses feeling Lee's warm, sticky cum coat his fingers. She's so soaked, it makes a wet, slicking sound when he moves them along her folds.

He rubs the pad of his thumb over her shiny, wet clit, feeling her squirm wildly underneath him. 

A pulsating warmth builds deep inside the good doctor. It grows stronger with every stroke of Jerome's hand and every thrust of his cock, till it melts, spreading through her body, giving her the most intense orgasm of her life.

It feels like sheets of fiery liquid, flowing through her entire lower half. She screams, shuddering into the floor - her knees shaking. 

Her walls cave down around Jerome, pulsating down his length, making him groan and shudder on top of her.

The constricting heat around his fingers and cock, push forth his own, fiery orgasm. It radiates, outward from his pelvis, making him bury himself in her ass, stilling as he spills his cum inside her in hot spurts.

Lee feels it. She feels the warmth trickle in, and run back down her canal.

Jerome trembles and breathes heavily into the back of her head, his weight pressing so tight against her, it feels like she's sinking into the floor.

"That was so good, Miss Thompkins. You milked my cock so good, with that tight little ass of yours. Fuck. I'm reeling." He places a wet peck on the side of her cheek, and pushes himself up to his knees, with a grunt.

Lee gasps as his still half hard cock leaves her body - immediately feeling achingly empty. Her head's tingly and fuzzy, swirling with the remnants of her climax.

Jerome hops back up to his feet, giggling. He tucks his softening cock back in his pants, and stretches a hand out to Lee.

"I'm fine." She shakes her head, pulling herself up with her elbows and grabbing the panties that were lying down next to her feet.

Jerome watches closely as she slides them back up her legs. That's almost hotter than taking them off.

She looks so gorgeous, all sweaty and glowing - her hair a ratty mess.

"What?" She pants, noticing him staring.

"Just admiring how good you look after a good dicking. Not that you didn't look good before." He winks, dragging his tongue over his jagged lips.

Lee scoffs, blushing slightly at the filthy compliment.

"Thanks." She laughs sarcastically, yanking her skirt back down into place. Another sight that makes Jerome's jaw fall open.

"Thank YOU."

Lee gives an uncomfortable smile, running her fingers through her messy hair.

"I mean for saving me." His demeanor grows more serious.

Lee cocks a brow, sliding her hair behind her ear with her finger.

"Don't mention it."

It's really strange seeing Jerome's human side. She wasn't sure he even had one till she saw the look in his eye after she rescued him from his uncle.

He puts on a good front by being an ass and making jokes, but the kid was genuinely touched by her act of kindness. She saw it all over his face.

Maybe that's why he had to fuck her like that. So rough and dirty. To make sure she knew he wasn't some sad, sap.

She decides now's not the time to try and shrink the kid. 

"You better get out of here, kiddo. I'm gonna have to call the police."

"Why don't you just come with me?" Jerome cocks a brow. 

"Because they'll find evidence I was here. Not only my fingerprints, but…." She looks down at the spot on the floor, she was lying against moments ago. "That I'm gonna have to mop up, but I can't remember everything I touched. So I should just stay, and tell them what happened. Well…not everything."

Jerome walks over to her, grabbing the sides of her face and planting a rough 'thank you' kiss to her soft, red lips.

Lee squeals in surprise. But it's over in an instant, and Jerome's running out of the diner, before she can say another word - the pitter patter of his sneakers hitting the concrete, as he scurries away.

The doctor sits down in one of the booths, taking a moment to rest before mopping up the evidence. 

Her body's bruised and achy from being pressed so roughly into that hard floor. And her legs still quiver slightly. 

She feels filthy and grimy. Like the dirt from people's shoes is coating her body. 

Yet she can't help but smile and gush, remembering being pushed down in it.

The prudish, Leslie Thompkins finally got her freak on.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add another chapter with smut. We'll see if people like this. Please feel free to stop by my Tumblr ask, if you wish to give feedback anonymously gorleska.tumblr.com


End file.
